A drink gone wrong
by XxxxRevolutionFanXxxx
Summary: Miles, Charlie and Bass have a drink after a long day... sorry about the start it was suppose to say ' tension insufferable. It was late...Bass changed from...' it did not upload fully sorry about that xxx
1. Chapter 1

Miles, Charlie and Bass sat at the kitchen table having a drink. The tention was was late at night and Rachel had retired to bed to deal with the days was changed from starring at his glass to Charlie to Miles. Miles stared at Bass to Charlie to Bass to Charlie. Charlie played with her knife twirling it around on her finger occasionally drawing blood. But all she was thinking about was that she felt naked under the stares of Bass and Miles and if she did not stop it soon she would end up doing something drastic or embarrassing.

"Will you two stop staring at me I have got a knife in my hand." She said bitterly which arose a laugh from both Bass and Miles.

"Sorry let me rephrase that I have got a knife in my hand and I would not mind stabbing either one of you if you dont stop staring at me" She finished it of with a sarcastic smile. Because she really would not mind after what she found out today that not only was Miles her father but he knew all along. Bass... well she still has not quite forgiven him even though she knew that he did not mean for her family to get killed.

Miles sighed and started to say " look Charlie I know you are..."

"don't you dare say upset because I am not upset I am livid." She cut him off.

"I know but..." The stare of death Miles recieved of Charlie was enough to cut him of completely.

" And let me get one thing straight as soon as we win this war I am gone for good" Charlie stated with a edge of hatred in her voice.

"No" Miles said.

"excuse me?" That made Charlie raise her head.

"No... I am not losing you again"Miles told her honestly.

"You already have." Was the responce he was given.

"Charlie you are the only thing that is keeping me here and I won't be able to deal with myself if you are not here.

"Should of thought of that before you fucked my mum Miles or should I call you dad?" questioned Charlie.

"Look..." He started only to be intupted by none other that Bass.

"If I was you I would leave it a few days." He stated.

"Well you are not me" He replied.

" At this moment in time my opinion of him is higher thatn of you" Charlie told them. Which shocked them both. But not as much as what hppened next...


	2. Chapter 2

**"Charlie you are the only thing that is keeping me here and I won't be able to deal with myself if you are not here.**

**"Should of thought of that before you fucked my mum Miles or should I call you dad?" questioned Charlie.**

**"Look..." He started only to be intupted by none other that Bass.**

**"If I was you I would leave it a few days." He stated.**

**"Well you are not me" He replied.**

**" At this moment in time my opinion of him is higher that of you" Charlie told them. Which shocked them both. But not as much as what happened next...**

"Really" Bass asked

"Really" She replied meeting his gaze. They stayed like that for a while just staring at each other until Charlie shocked both Bass and Miles who was frozen in disgust she leaned in and slammed there lips together. Bass was shocked at first but then started to move his lips against hers for a minute untill Charlie pulled back. She stood up and pratically ran to her room. 'What the hell Charlie... What the fucking hell did you just do, are you that stupid...shit,Shit,SHIT!'

Bass sat there in total shock along with Bass but soon a smirk tugged at the edge of his lips. He turned his head to look at Miles. 'I just kissed Mile and Rachels daughter right in frount of Miles himself... to be far she did run of but never the less HA'. Miles turned his eyes on Bass staring daggers at him before Bass recieved a punch to the jaw.

"Thats my DAUGHTER you BASTERED!" He went to punch Bass again but Bass blocked it.

"Dont forget that she kissed me first I was just as shocked as you were... However to say that I did not enjoy it well my mother taught me not to lie" He knew that that would result in another punch but in his eyes it was worth it. And trust me it was. He would never admit it but he had been daydreaming about it since he saw Charlie when he ordered a gun to her head. Of course he would of never let the gun be fired.

After the punch he got up and went to Charlies room he did not bother to knock just to piss Miles of more. But he did not expect to see what he saw on the other side. But he surely did not mind one bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chapter:**

**"Dont forget that she kissed me first I was just as shocked as you were... However to say that I did not enjoy it well my mother taught me not to lie" He knew that that would result in another punch but in his eyes it was worth it. And trust me it was. He would never admit it but he had been daydreaming about it since he saw Charlie when he ordered a gun to her head. Of course he would of never let the gun be fired.**

**After the punch he got up and went to Charlies room he did not bother to knock just to piss Miles of more. But he did not expect to see what he saw on the other side. But he surely did not mind one bit. **

He opened the door and was greeted by a naked Charlie obvouisly she was changing when he came in but she turned around to face him.

"Do you mind?" She asked

"Not one bit" He responded going further into the room and closing the door after him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She asked.

"I believe that the question is what were you doing in there kissing me?" She blushed at that but still made no move to cover her self up. And he did not mind one bit . His eyes explored her body from head to toe and all Charlie could think about is 'what it would it feel like to have him right then and No stop it Get a hold of your self.' But he just had to go and smirk didn't he.

"What have you never been kissed before?" she teased.

He started to make his way closer and only stopped when they were toe to toe He then proceded to run his finger up from Charlies thigh to her hip. This made Charlie shiver.

"Of course I have" he started to kiss Charlie down her neck which made her moan as he changed the pressure from light to hard to light."God Charlie you are buetifull"

That was it Charlie lost all sense and puled Bass up to crash there lip together. They kissed with such passion that neither once knew the other possesed until then. Charlie tugged his shirt of and ran her fingers down his tamed muscels this made him moan. He grabbed Charlied Arse and Charlie moaned as he kissed down her neck. She quickly undid his pants and pushed them done along with his underpants. He pushed Charlie onto the bed and positioned himsef above her. He started to kiss her as he slid inside of her. Charlie gasped in plessure as he started to thrust inside of her changing his speeds. He grunted with each thrust and she moaned. The thrusts got deeper and faster as they both reached there highs they kept thrusting until they both came down from there highs kissed Charlie with passion on the lips as he sloly slid out of her. She moaned in made him chuckle. They stayed wrapped in each others arms as they fell into the best nights sleep they had gotton.

She woke up still in his arms and smiled.

"Good morning buetifull" He wispered.

"Good morning" They stayed in each others arms for a while but then Charlie had a sudden spell of dizzyness and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

He follow behind her and held her hair as she threw up in the toilet.

"Charlie when was you last period"

"A mounth ago im late"

"Shit" he hissed under his breath

"what"

"Charlie I think you might be pregnant. Am I the father"

"I I am pregnant... then yes... you are" she said between heives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to clear somethings up I know that it is not possible for Charlie to show the symptons of being pregnant after one night but it will all make sense in the next chapter never know she might not be pregnant or the is a time difference I dont know yet but I am trying to sort it out so please dont shout at me ahahah Xxx ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait you can't be pregnant, you would not be showing the symptons this early" Said Bass after he realised still holiding Charlies hair as she pucked into the toilet and rubbing her back.

"You're probably just ill" He told her quitely.

After Charlie had finished throwing up she said that she felt a lot better

'it was just probably something that she ate.' Bass told himself.

They went back to the bed and lay there a while.

"How are you going to tell them?" asked Charlie

He chuckled and told her "I was hoping that you would" This brought a laugh from Charlie.

"Ye and that would do down well"

"you thing it would go down better is I told them?" He asked

She tought about this for a minute before saying "what are we?"

"What?"

"What are we?"

"Charlie I really don't care so long as Im with you" That made her smile

"me too"

"you do know they will be pissed that we slept together"

"Yep I guest so" they both started laughing.

Charlie got up and started to get dressed so did Bass once both were fully clothed they went to the dore. Bass put a Arm around her waist and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Its now or never"

They walked out and into the kitchen Bass's arms still around her waist protectively. There on the table sat Miles and Rachel who looked at the straight away glaring daggers. 'Well this should be good...'Thought Bass ...


End file.
